Berbeda Dunia
by Harayuki
Summary: Summary; "Sasuke-kun kita tidak bisa bersama lagi dunia kita berbeda hiks.. hiks.." / "Apa maksudmu kita masih satu dunia" / 'Sasuke-kun apa kau kemari untuk putus denganku' / RnR please.


Berbeda Dunia ◎ Harayuki

Naruto ◎ Masashi Kishimoto

Rate • T

Pair • SasuSaku

(No Flame)

.

.

Happy Reading.

.

.

"Kita tidak bisa bersama lagi Sasu-kun maafkan aku hiks..hiks dunia kita berbeda.." ucap gadis yang terus saja menangis pada lelaki di depannya Uchiha Sasuke yang memandang bosan kearahnya.

"Apa maksudmu yang berbeda Sakura? Dan berhentilah menangis seperti itu." ucap Sasuke yang mulai jengah dengan tingkah gadis di depannya ini, pasalnya saat ini mereka sedang berada di taman Konoha Center karena tingkah Sakura tersebut membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian apa lagi gadis itu sedang menangis.

"Kita BERBEDA DUNIA Sasuke-kun.. Hwa.. Hiks.. Hiks.. ." balas Sakura yang mulai sesungukkan.

"Apanya yang BERBEDA DUNIA kita masih SATU DUNIA jadi berhentilah mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh dan hentikan tangisan konyolmu." kata Sasuke kesal seraya meninggalkan gadis itu sedirian yang masih saja menangis.

'Aku memang sudah tidak ada harapan lagi kita berbeda Sasu.' batin Sakura meratapi nasipnya. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan taman melalui jalan yang tidak dilalui Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang kacau balau.

.

.

Kediaman UCHIHA jam 7 malam.

.

.

Setelah perdebatan 'abstrak' nya dengan Sakura, Sasuke hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya yang luas untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hingga suara riuh bagai di suara kaset rusak mengganggu kegiatannya dan juga pendengarannya.

Buk.. Buk.. Buk..

Buk.. Buk.. Buk..

"TEME BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak seseorang di luar sana maksudnya dari balik pintu yang hampir roboh karena ke tidak sabaran 'bocah' konyol itu yang membuat kuping cantik Sasuke panas.

Sasuke berjalan dari mejanya kearah pintu dan langsung membukanya yang membuat―

CKLEK

BRUUKK!

―Bocah konyol itu terjatuh secara mengenaskan.

"Ada apa jam segini ketempatku DOBE? Dan kenapa mereka malah membiarkanmu masuk." ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin bin kejam andalannya.

"Ck.. Ck.. Ck.. Kau tau sendiri aku ini akan kesayangan bibi Mikoto tentu saja mereka akan membiarkanku masuk." ucap bocah rubah yang dipanggil Dobe percaya diri.

"Apa yang di pikirkan ibuku hingga membiarkan bocah 'bodoh' ini masuk seperti bom meledak." ucap Sasuke sadis yang di membuat bocah tersebut cemberut.

"TEME kejam,dan aku juga bukan bocah." balasnya dengan bersidekap jangan lupakan wajah cemberut yang sok dimanis-maniskan tapi malah terlihat menjijikan bagi Sasuke.

"Jadi ada apa kemari?." tanya Sasuke seraya berjalan kearah meja tadi dan kembali duduk di kursinya dan mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Tadi Sore saat aku baru saja kencan dengan Hime-ku aku melihat Sakura-chan menangis dan kau bilang pagi tadi kau akan menemui Sakura-chan kan? Pasti kau yang membuatnya menangis." ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi kesal yang di tunjukkan untuk Sasuke.

"Untuk apa aku membuatnya menangis Sakura saja yang sedang aneh hari ini, ia terus saja membahas tentang BERBEDA DUNIA." ucap Sasuke yang mulai fokus pada kegiatannya.

"Apa maksudnya? Jangan-jangan kau ini hantu ya TEME?." ucap Naruto asal yang Kemu―

PLETAK!

―dian mendapat hadiah 'Cantik' dari TEME kesayangannya itu.

"Diam kau bodoh." balas Sasuke dengan tatapan mematikannya yang seketika membuat Naruto 'kempes' seperti balon bocor.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa maksudnya TEME aku tidak paham." ucap Naruto merajuk.

"Kau tau bukan sambilan pekerjaanku dan pekerjaan Sakura?." tanya Sasuke yang mulai menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Iya." balas Naruto dengan ekspresi konyolnya.

"itulah yang dimaksud Sakura." setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke kembali pada posisi sebelumnya.

"Bwa.. Haha.. Haha.. Ja-jadi itu maksudnya haha.. Kukira apaan.. Haha.. Haha.. ." ucap Naruto seraya tertawa tanpa memperdulikan tatapan 'horor' di hadapannya.

Kediaman HARUNO jam 9 pagi.

.

.

Setelah kejadian kemarin tampang gadis pinky ini sangat kusut begitu pula dengan dandanannya, ia hanya menatap lurus kedepan tanpa melakukan apapun hingga suara bel rumahnya membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata.

TING TONG..

"Ya sebentar." ucap Sakura sambil berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya disusul dengan tatapan kagetnya.

"Sasuke-ku.."

"Hm."

"Kenapa kau kemari? Apa kau ingin bilang putus.." ucap gadis itu di iringi dengan air matanya yang mulai jatuh lagi.

"Ck.. Siapa yang mau bilang putus." balasnya dengan menatap mata gadis cantik kesayangannya itu intens.

"Kukira kau akan memutuskanku karena dunia kita―" belum sempat gadis itu menyelesaikan ucapannya Sasuke menyelanya dan mengatakan..

"Berhentilah mengatakan hal konyol kita hanya berbeda profesi aku pembuat 'komik' dan kau penulis 'novel' bukan beda dunia, siapa yang membuatmu jadi mengatakan hal konyol ini?." ucap Sasuke serius.

"INO, dia bilang orang yang berbeda profesi tidak akan akur." ucap Sakura dengan polosnya tanpa menyadari ekspresi Sasuke yang mulai kesal dan emosi.

'Dasar PIRANG sialan! Aku hampir saja di putuskan dari gadis kesayanganku karena hal konyol, sudah tau Sakura itu polosnya kebangetan di macem-macemin oleh ku saja nurut, ini lagi apaan awas kau Ino.' ucap batin Sasuke kesal.

.

.  
End..

HARAYUKI.

Selamat pagi, siang, sore, malam wkwkwk.  
Habis baca jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya.

Ara mohon kabur eh' undur diri maksudnya.

.

.

.

Omake...

.

.

"Hachii..."

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Ino-chan?." tanya Sai kekasih Ino dengan ekspresi khawatir has wajah tersenyum.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Sai, tapi entah kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak lebih baik kita pulang saja yuk." ucap Ino.

"Baiklah." jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

.  
.


End file.
